


Another day on set

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Actors, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Glasses kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vlamburn - Freeform, actors rehearsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Tyler and Michael read the script for episode 1x13 while waiting to be called to set; they both react to the Echo-handprint scene.





	Another day on set

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my discord peeps who love Vlamburn & sexy story time :)

It was mid afternoon, Michael and Tyler were aimlessly passing the time until they were needed on set; both were sitting in Michael’s trailer. Tyler halfheartedly checked his messages and emails while Michael was reading and rereading the current script. It was too quiet in the tiny trailer, Michael looked up at his friend over the rim of his glasses then back down at the script. His decision made, he began to read aloud, attempted his best impression of each of his costars. His animated portrayal had Tyler laughing, smiling, his eyes alight and his entire body warmed, right down to his toes. He loved making Tyler laugh, making him smile, making him... horny.

His eyes darted back to the page and his voice shifted as he reached Nathan and Jeanine’s intimate scene. He could _feel_ Tyler’s eyes on him, watching him, taking in his every word of the stage directions; he could see him out the corner of his eye while he was reading aloud. His gaze left the page for a brief moment, their eyes met and they both know they’re each thinking the _same_ thing.

Michael shifted back to the script and continued reading aloud, slowly, carefully annunciating every word. He tried to ignore the movement of Tyler’s body as it began to move closer and closer until he’s right in front of him. He didn’t say a word, simply reached out and grabbed hold of the script in Michael’s hand, as he climbed into his lap and straddled his thighs.

Michael’s breath hitched as he tried not to be distracted but Tyler is _right there_ in his lap. He swallowed but continued to read, almost defiantly, even when Tyler reached for his hand and placed it upon his own chest, just as the stage directions which Michael was reading told Nathan to do in the scene.

He finally tossed the script aside as he stared into Tyler’s intense eyes. His hand still pressed to Tyler’s chest, he reached up with his other hand to take his glasses off but Tyler suddenly grabbed his hand, effectively stopping him then he leaned forward and spoke for the first time, whispered in his ear.

 

“Don’t” he breathed “leave them on”

His husky tone and the sentiment behind the words caused Michael to gnaw on his bottom lip, to stop himself from making an embarrassing whine. He then shifted his hand, sliding it under Tyler’s shirt, pressed his palm to his skin and watched as Tyler’s tongue flicked across his own lips at Michael’s simple touch.

Their eyes kept shifting from each other’s gaze to their lips and back again; Michael can feel Tyler’s heart beating beneath his touch, he and gently stroked the skin with his thumb as Tyler leaned into him. His breath, once again, tickled Michael’s ear.

“Alex should have Michael’s handprint right here” he squeezed the hand he was  holding to his chest then took Michael’s other hand and placed it between his legs “and here”

“Wouldn’t that hurt?” Michael asked.

“Think of how deep the connection would be”

“They don’t need handprints to be connected”

“Neither do we”

 

Tyler reached up, his hand sliding into Michael’s hair, fingers grasped the curls and he pulled Michael to meet him in a slow, lingering kiss. Michael immediately leaned into the embrace, his heart a flutter at the taste of Tyler’s beautiful lips and tender kiss. He could lose himself so easily... has on so many occasions.

The door isn’t even locked, anyone could just walk in and see them but neither are ashamed of their feelings, both kinda enjoy the thrill of the fear of being caught...especially since they’re coworkers ‘just rehearsing’. 

An excuse they’d already used several times after _almost_  being caught in the past.

 

Tyler pressed closer, hand still tugging on those curls, making Michael whimper into the kiss especially with those gorgeous moans coming from deep within Tyler’s throat. It’s slow, soft, tender, the way they move together, so perfectly entwined. Michael struggled to unbutton Tyler’s pants with one hand; his other still pressed to his chest, still feeling his heart beating rapidly but he slides his hand between the material, fingers touching the hardening flesh and is instantly rewarded with another deep moan from Tyler’s lips.

He shifted his weight, tried to move his hand but Tyler is holding it to his skin, feeling the connection between them as Michael slowly starts to stroke him. He can already feel Tyler’s excitement, growing harder with every teasing stroke of his fingers. Michael could feel his heartbeat quicken beneath his touch as he kissed the moans from Tyler’s lips. Those deep, _beautiful_  moans as Tyler started to roll his hips, thrusting into Michael’s firm hand.

 

Michael plunged his tongue into Tyler’s eager mouth and couldn’t resist moaning himself as Tyler’s fingers tug on his curls. _Fuck_ he loved it when Tyler pulled on his hair, it drove him crazy with want, lust, need. It was terrifying how much he _needed_ Tyler.

His own cock was stirring, pressed against the confines of his pants and he _knows_  Tyler can feel it too, especially given how eagerly Tyler started to move against him.

 

He wanted his hand back, to put to use elsewhere on Tyler’s stunning body but loved the feel of it against the skin of Tyler’s firm chest. As though reading his mind, Tyler released his grasp but Michael kept his hand in place, his fingers stroking the skin while Tyler reached down between their bodies.

Mouths still pressed together, tongues entwined, he felt Tyler’s hand in his lap and reacted by working _him_ that little bit harder. He grinned when Tyler moaned into his mouth, into their kiss but he could still feel Tyler’s skilled fingers working to free him from the confines of his pants. They both shifted at the same time, moved closer together, each with a hand on the other’s hardness. 

Michael deepened their heated kiss, his tongue claimed Tyler’s mouth and he pushed deeper. They both moaned; They’re both close, both eager, both determined the other will come first.

Michael is embarrassingly close; he has no control once Tyler’s hands are touching him but he tries to remain dignified. He knew that Tyler was well aware of the effect he had on Michael and the control he had over him too. Michael tried to stave it off but he knew what was coming when Tyler broke the kiss, shifted from his lap then leaned down to take him into his mouth.

 

The second those beautiful lips touch him, he’s gone. 

But Tyler takes him in; he takes it all, laps it up with his tongue. He licked and teased and kissed every inch of Michael’s spent cock then looked up at him. His eyes alight with want, lust, desire and Michael growls. He reached out, pulled Tyler up to meet him. Their lips came together and Michael kissed him, deeply, while his hand continued to work Tyler closer and closer to the edge.

 

He could taste himself in Tyler’s kisses and _fuck_ that’s not something he ever expected to find hot... but it was because it was _Tyler_  and everything the man did was hot. Michael pumped him harder and harder while Tyler ground against him, thrust into his hand. Michael’s other hand is _still_  pressed to Tyler’s chest and he watched as Tyler, once again, placed his hand on top of his. Their eyes met, Tyler smiled and Michael would have come on the spot if he hadn’t already. The lust and desire in Tyler’s eyes, being directed _at_  Michael was almost too much for him. 

 

How was this his life now? What had he done to deserve such complete and utter bliss with someone as stunningly beautiful as Tyler? How did someone such as him even exist? And why oh why would they ever consider him worthy of their love?

 

Tyler chose that exact moment to lean forward, to grasp Michael’s curls between his fingers and tug on them just enough to make Michael groan with delight. His lips teased Michael’s skin as he whispered in his ear.

“I love you”

Michael’s heart exploded; he leaned in and kissed him as fiercely as he dared. Tyler’s lips parted and Michael prodded his tongue inside to claim his entire mouth.

“I love you, too”

 

Michael’s response was muffled by their kiss, he couldn’t separate himself from Tyler long enough to get the words out. He was partially jealous that Tyler was still holding on, hadn’t quite tipped over the edge so he reached up and unbuttoned the three still closed buttons on his shirt. The material parted to reveal his naked, hairy chest.

“Come for me, Tyler” he hissed “ come on my chest”

“It’ll be messy”

“Mess me up... Mess. Me. Up”

 

Tyler reached down between them, his hand closed over Michael’s and they looked into each other’s eyes as they both worked him to the edge. Their gazes locked, eyes fixed as Tyler came, spilling his seed all over Michael’s chest. He was struggling to draw breath as he came down from his orgasmic high and leaned his forehead against Michael’s shoulder.

“That was...” Michael began.

“Intense” Tyler finished.

“I was going to say ‘beautiful’”

 

Tyler blushed. Michael kissed his temple. When Tyler looked up, his eyes were brimming with tears. Michael immediately wrapped his arms around him, quickly assured him everything was going to be okay.

“This is the last episode” Tyler whispered. “What happens next?”

“We’ll find out together” Michael insisted “because I’m not going anywhere... You made me fall in love with you so you’re stuck with me now”

Tyler chuckled and Michael smiled.

 

He placed his hand under Tyler’s chin, gently urged him to look up again. Once their eyes met, Michael leaned in and gently kissed his lips once, twice, three times until Tyler smirked, reached up and grasped his curls. Tyler pulled Michael to him and kissed him, his tongue licking at Michael’s lips before delving inside his mouth. All the while his fingers tugged on those beautiful curls.

 

“You know” Michael said, his lips still pressed to Tyler’s. “I hope the show does get another season, and not just so I have a steady job for another year”

“Why then, if not the pay check... and not this?”

“Because why should Max and Liz get all the kinky sex scenes? Come on, telekinetic sex? That’s where it’s at”

Tyler laughed again.

“Truck sex?” He suggested.

“For the characters or us?”

Tyler shook his head.

“Just saying... life imitates art; we just had trailer sex just like our characters”

“We also had shower sex last week, I don’t see Alex doing that anytime soon”

“Again... telekinesis”

“You... You’re relentless!”

“I’m also a sticky mess-”

“You said to-”

His argument was cut off by a kiss from Michael. After he pulled away, he looked at Tyler with nothing but love in his eyes.

“I know” he whispered “and it was beautiful”

 

He slid off the couch and pulled Tyler to his feet.

“Now... come join me in the shower and help me wash it off”

“Alex Manes would be jealous”

“At least neither of us have a Jesse waiting to smash one of our hands”

“I don’t know” Tyler frowned “have you met some of the PLL fans? They’d likely chop off your hand because it’s touched me and theirs haven’t”

“Well, as long as it’s my hand they take and not another body part that’s touched you many times”

 

Tyler shook his head in disbelief. Michael smiled, his face the image of perfect innocence despite him not being remotely close to innocent himself. He reached for Tyler and took both hands in his then held his gaze.

“No matter what happens, I swear, I’m here for you” he insisted. “I will _always_  be here for you”

“I know” Tyler smiled “I know”

“You’re not alone anymore and you never will be again, I promise”

 

Tyler blinked back another wave of tears that threatened to fall and Michael squeezed his hand. He was so proud of the brave, beautiful, perfect vision of a man standing before him. Michael was the luckiest man on Earth; not only did he get paid to pretend to love Tyler onscreen, he didn’t have to pretend in real life... although pretending _not_ to love him, maybe he wasn’t quite a good enough actor to sell that lie.

 

 


End file.
